Tuber
Description The Tuber is an early-game to late-game tower that fires a rocket, damaging any zombies caught within the blast radius. The Tuber specializes in crowd control, being able to wipe out groups of zombies with relative ease. At level 1, it shoots once per 5 seconds, dealing 4 direct damage and 4 splash damage (Splash damage gets applied to the same zombie as the direct one does, so technically, Tuber deals 8 direct damage total). Originally, the Tuber's starting cost was 800. Upgrades Faster Reloading ($320) * Now shoots once per 4 seconds. * Added cosmetics: Black Gloves. * Sell price changes to $585. Goggles ($650) * Allows Tuber to target camouflaged enemies. * Increases range by a moderate amount. * +Added cosmetics: Night vision goggles. * Sell price changes to $985 RPG ($1,800) * The blast radius is increased. * Damage is increased to 10 (+6), so total direct damage is now 20. * +Added cosmetics: Replaced rocket launcher with an RPG, gets a black face mask. * Sell price changes to $1885. High Tech Microwave ($6,160) * The blast radius is significantly increased. * Increases range by a small amount. * Damage is increased to 32 (+22), so total direct damage is now 64. * +Added cosmetics: Blue apparel, replaced the RPG with a blue, re-skinned Heat Seeking Missile Launcher, changed explosion colour from orange to blue. * Sell price changes to $4685. Tactics *The Tuber can be considered an extremely effective tower for the Halloween events. This is because it can easily wipe out the absurd amount of zombies the Reaper spawns, and unlike the Mortar, is affordable and doesn't waste cliff space that could be used for Railgunners. *It is basically necessary for the Tuber to be placed around turns and bends due to the Tuber's slow fire rate. This makes the map Borderlands an especially effective place to use Tubers due to the famous "S-Bend". *At lvl 1-3, the Tuber excels at clearing hordes of Slows. At lvl 4, it excels at clearing Hiddens and Mysteries, and at lvl 5 it excels at clearing hordes of Lava and other lower-heath zombies so more powerful towers, such as Phasers and Railgunners can target stronger bosses. *Triumphing with “only” tubers is impossible, but triumphing with flamethrower, commander and tuber is possible on long maps like Borderlands and Midnight Road. *At the beginning of the game, its perfect defense when combined with a sniper, and it can keep the zombies in bay until Wave 9(long maps are recommended on this). Trivia * A common misconception of the Tuber's damage output is that it deals x2 direct damage than a splash. However, the Tuber deals exactly the same direct damage as it's splash. It's just that the splash damage gets inflicted to any zombie in the blast, including the one the direct damage was inflicted on, so the zombie that was hit directly takes the direct + splash damage, thus resulting in double the damage. If you look carefully, you can see that the splash damage is dealt a split second after the direct damage is inflicted. *There has been a lot of discussion regarding about which tower is better, Tuber or Mortar. **The Tuber deals more direct damage than the Mortar, however less splash damage. (Splash damage is half of the direct damage) **The Tuber will deal more total damage per rocket than Mortar if 3 or fewer enemies are hit within the blast, the same if 4 enemies are hit, and less if 5 or more enemies are hit. Thus, Mortar is more effective against larger groups of low-health enemies, while Tuber is more efficient in clearing stronger enemies such as bosses. However, the differences are quite small. ** On Desert Outskirts and other cliff-lacking maps, the Tuber is more useful than the Mortar due to the extreme lack of cliffs and the U-bend that can be utilized similarly to the S-Bend in Borderlands. **Because the Tuber is placed on the ground, it can be combined with Railgunner easily, which is not so true with Mortar. *If you look at the earlier images in Planet3arth's inventory, you see an image of a Tuber kneeling down, with a different style helmet. This idea was scrapped from the Tuber we see today. *If you look closely, the rocket launcher at lvl 5 has a red laser attached to it, separate from the actual solid model. *When the prices for the Tuber were re-balanced, the selling price didn't change, and so the Tuber can be sold for the old sell price, which is higher. *At lvl 4-5, you can see a rocket loaded into the Tuber's rocket launcher, indicating whether the Tuber has reloaded and is ready to fire. *During the 9/10 Glitch, the Tuber was placed completely underground. It was possible to select it, however, it had to be in a specific rotation and the user's camera had to be near the ground, making the Tuber very impractical to use. **However, this glitch has been fixed on 9/10/2018 *Sometimes, when upgrading a Tuber, some accessories will not appear or will appear incorrectly, such as the face mask or the correct rocket launcher. *Rarely, when placing a Tuber, he will be randomly rotated until he targets a zombie and shoots at it. **This can sometimes also happen to the Aviator's platform *A lvl 4 Tuber will spawn small white rods over the map, which count as part of the Tuber, and will display the name when a user hovers their cursor over them. **Thankfully, this does not affect gameplay **The rods disappear when the Tuber is upgraded to lvl 5 * Previously, the Tuber's final upgrade was Nuker instead of High Tech Microwave and had a white explosion. Oldtuber.png|The scrapped Tuber design RotatedTuber1.png|A Tuber that was rotated by a glitch|link=Glitches TuberDuring9slash10.png|A Tuber placed under the map during the 9/10 Glitch|link=Glitches TuberLaserAttachment1.png|The laser attached to the Tuber's weapon MaxTuberWithWrongRocketLauncher1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber, holding the the lvl 1-3 rocket launcher. You can see the laser clearly here|link=Glitches RpgRodBug1.png|The rod that occurs with level 4 Tubers|link=Glitches TuberHoldingNothing1.png|The lvl 5 Tuber, holding nothing|link=Glitches 20190917_191824_edited.jpg|A Broken Level 4 Tuber|link=20190917_191824_edited.jpg Update History * (8/3/17) Buffed Tuber. (1.5x damage) * (8/12/17) Tuber rebalanced. * (10/13/17) Revamped Tuber. * (11/23/17) Tuber lvl. 3 Fixed. * (9/1/18) Tuber re-balanced, lvl 5 buffed & revamped. Default Tuber cost decreased ($850 -> $750), lvl 3 upgrade cost decreased ($800 - $650), Tuber lvl 5 revamped and renamed (from 'Nuker' to 'High Tech Microwave') & increased cost ($5600 -> $5800), increased splash radius. Tuber lvl 5 rocket launcher model changed from Glory Launcher 2012 to a blue re-skin of the Heat Seeking Missile Launcher. * (9/??/18) A few days after the (9/1/18) update, the lvl 5 name was changed to "High Tech Microwave" * (8/10/19) Level 5 damage nerfed, 40->32, price nerfed $5500->$6160 TuberLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 2. TuberLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 3. TuberLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 4. hightechmicrowace.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 5. Category:Splash Category:Towers